deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiren vs Razer (Dragon Ball vs Green Lantern)
Jiren vs Razer (Dragon Ball Super vs Green Lantern: The Animated Series) Ash: Power is one of the key components for surviving through life, and one of the ways to bring forth that power is rage! Gingka: And when you mix in rage with power, you would get overwhelming strength so powerful, almost no one can stop you! Ash: Jiren the Gray, the Strongest Mortal in the Multiverse! Gingka: And Razer, the Strongest Rage of the Red Lantern Corps! Ash: He's Gingka Hagane, and I'm Ash Ketchum! Gingka: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills, to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) Source: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Jiren Wiz: When Jiren was a child, he returned to his house and found that his parents were killed by a villain. He was saved by Gicchin, who would become his teacher and took him away to improve his strength. Boomstick: And wouldn't you know it, after time has passed from training, Jiren, his teacher, and his commrades decide to end this villain's misery once and for all. Turned out to become a massacre. Jiren's teacher: dead. Jiren's comrades: dead. Some time has passed and Jiren's friends give up on trying to fight back, leaving Jiren alone. Pretty sad backstory. Wiz: And from that point on, Jiren has devoted his life to Strength, and hoped that his very own strength would erase the past that he tries to forget. Over time, Jiren joins the Pride Troopers, a group of individuals who travel across Universe 11 to bring justice to Intergalactic Criminals. Something like this was something Jiren was looking for but also something that his master would hope shine some light on him. By joining the Pride Troopers Gicchin hoped that Jiren would learn the value of teamwork, and only then would Jiren would get his master's approval. Boomstick: But Jiren was arrogant in his own way. Because he believed that strength was the only way to go survive through life, Jiren got stronger, stronger for even a God of Destruction to match. And just saying, the Gods of Destruction are capable of destroying anything in a matter of seconds, like when Beerus destroyed half a planet with just a tap of his finger. Jiren's power was so strong that it shook the entire Tournament of Power Arena, like, both the actual arena, the fighters, and even the Gods of Destruction themselves. Wiz: And so everyone witnessed Jiren's power, and with that, Jiren gains new comrades, and new friends, and he swears to use his great power to bring Justice to those to don't follow it. He gets disgusted by people like assassins such as Hit, and many other killers. Jiren is also very stoic and serious about most matters, and appears to be a quiet person. He speaks very rarely more than necessary and is very brave and disciplined, remaining unfazed by practically anything. Boomstick: Even more, he is a very focused and observant man, constantly watching and studying his environment to better prepare for any new threat. At the same time, he usually only acts when he feels it is necessary, as he remained stationary at the start of the tournament until seeing Universe 6's female Broly, Kale, going berserk and deciding to end her rampage. However, he is not beyond getting startled. When foes managed to catch him off guard or prove able to compete against him, he can become visibly rattled by it. Wiz: And even as the Strongest in the Multiverse, Jiren too has his limits. Jiren could be blunt and disrespectful, leading him to lowering his guard, which ultimately led him to losing to Goku. Since he lacks of teamwork he decides to take things on by himself, which works for weaker opponents, but also led his to his loss of the ToP. But in the end, before getting destroyed, Jiren accepts all his mistakes and looks forward to making himself better after being resurrected by Universe 7. Boomstick: Jiren is a tall humanoid with an extremely muscular and well-defined build. He has gray skin, big round black eyes with enlarged pupils and dark grey sclera, flat round ears, and a barely visible flat nose. He wears the uniform of the Pride Troopers, consisting of a red, spandex-like suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves, and white boots. It may not seem like much protection, which is true, but his unimaginable strength make those clothes survive longer than Iron Man's Armor throughout the MCU. Wiz: Jiren's energy is so strong that a Super Kamehameha from Goku doesn't even come close to touching him. Jiren is also very durable, taking 3 powerful blows from Goku at Super Saiyan, and a powerful kick to the neck followed by a barrage of fist attacks from a Super Saiyan 2 Goku. He also single-fingeredly blocked a Super Saiyan God Goku's barrage of fist attacks at a super high speed, and within minutes annihilated Super Saiyan Blue, and then again with Kaioken X20 stacked on top. Boomstick: Jiren's overwhelming strength forced Goku into his signature Last Resort earlier in the Tournament of Power. But not even the Universe 7 Spirit Bomb was able to faze Jiren. Jiren pushed back the Spirit Bomb against Goku's Base Form with one hand, then with two hands when Goku goes SSGSS. And then when Goku stacks Kaioken X20 on top of that, Jiren doesn't use three hands, or four, he uses absolutely nothing but just his eyes! HIS EYES! Causing the Spirit Bomb to swallow Goku and accidentally forcing him into Ultra Instinct Omen. Wiz: During his fights with Goku in Ultra Instinct Omen, Jiren was shocked by the progression of the Saiyan race, but it wasn't until later in the ToP where he meets his match. Going up against Hit, who can stop time for a tenth of a second, Jiren moves so fast that he is immune to Time-Skip, moving faster than Hit can even activate it. Even when he got hit with the Infinite Time Loop Cage, Jiren was still able to move and use his energy to block Hit's attack, eliminating him in the process. Boomstick: He also took down Kale, the female Broly of Universe 6, while she was at Berserk Mode in Full Power Super Saiyan. The same form that Broly was in, in the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie, which took a SSGSS Gogeta to take down and ultimately overpower. And to do that with one blast makes Jiren completely more powerful than Gogeta. Not only that, but he destroyed a Super Saiyan 3 Cumber at Base Form, something that took a Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito to take down. He also tanked a Full-Power Final Flash from SSGSS Vegeta with ease, saying: Jiren: "The force of that wasn't half bad." Boomstick: Mocking the power of the Prince of Saiyans. And also, Jiren displayed something we're gonna call his "50-Percent" against Goku. And in that form, he was able to charge a Ki Attack from his fist, intentionally miss the attack past Goku's face, which shocked a SSGSS Goku to revert back into Base Form. Wiz: Jiren even took both a SSGSS Kaioken X20 Goku and a SSGSS (Evolved) Vegeta at the same time. And while it did knock off his balance, the two saiyans still weren't able to defeat him. When he was the only fighter left from his Universe, he decides to show off his Full-Power. With this he was able to tank a SSGSS Kaioken X20 Goku's Super Kamehameha, SSGSS (Evolved) Vegeta's Final Flash, and a Full Power Energy Wave from Android 17, all at the same time by just standing there and blocking it with his Ki. Boomstick: Then his cockiness believed it was the end and tried to end the Tournament with one last giant energy sphere that highly resembles Goku's Spirit Bomb. It was so powerful that it took Android 17 to self-destruct to the attack to be cancelled out. With that, there was only one last ace to match Jiren. Ultra Instinct. Wiz: Jiren while at his normal form was able to evenly match with Goku's Ultra Instinct Omen, which had incredible stats in Defense, while lacking a strong offense. Once Goku starts mastering the Offensive side and turning the tables on Jiren, Jiren activates Full-Power to get Goku on the ropes, but ultimately fails due to Goku awakening the True Mastered Ultra Instinct. Boomstick: In order to match the superior power of Goku's Ultra Instinct, Jiren only had one choice: to exceed his limit by awakening his power. To do this Jiren has thought of his past which drives him into anger, then he thinks of everything he has been through, and increases his energy higher. Then, he breaks his limiter and awakens his Ultra Instinct power. Wiz: Jiren and Goku's Ultra Instinct are evenly matched, but when angering Goku, after they both use the Full-Force of Ultra Instinct, Goku defeats Jiren, but pays a price. Although Goku had a huge toll in his body because he hasn't got used to Ultra Instinct, Jiren has, and therefore was able to stand up and fight again, and defeats Goku. As a bonus, in the Manga adaption of the Ultra Instinct battle, at the end, Jiren was able to defeat Goku entirely, all because he was capable of handling it's power better than Goku. Boomstick: And although he lost the Tournament of Power entirely, Jiren was a strong fighter, the Strongest in the Multiverse to be exact. And even if he finally accepts the help of his friends and the Pride Troopers, by himself, he is one hell of a guy. Wiz: WHile some attacks are just your typical Ki attacks that all Dragon Ball characters use, Jiren can use his own signature Power Attacks. His Power Impact was able to knock out a Berserk FPSS Kale, SSGSS Vegeta, Ultra Instinct Goku, and eliminate Hit. He also has Divine Speed Attack Rush, which is an attack where his eyes glow and his opponents won't see it coming. Boomstick: He also has a Soaring Fist attack, where unlike Goku's, his is so powerful, the shockwave of that attack sent Maji Kayo to the Spectator seat, landing an actual punch on someone like that would result to an brutal death. He is also capable of mixing this attack with his Power Impact creating the Power Fist which overpowered Goku, Vegeta, and No. 17's signature ultimate attacks. Wiz: Jiren also learned a different way of storing his powerful amount of Ki through Meditation. In this process, Jiren stores a massive amount of energy, but also keeps a wall of Ki around him, making it impenetrable to pass through and hit him. Only strong levels of power can pass through and snap Jiren's attention while in his state. Boomstick: He can also create Beerus' Sphere of Destruction by applying energy into a little ball of energy into a giant ball, but one of his most impressive attacks is his Super Power Impact where he goes Full-Power and charges up his Power Impact, compresses it into a small ball, and launch it at a ultra high speed. If he can't get to his opponent by range, he can go up close and personal too. Wiz: Jiren is an extremely skilled fighter, learning various Martial Arts techniques. Mix that with powerful Ki and you would get destroyed by his Power Rush, a barrage of kicks and punches and ends with a super charged punch. All of that worth of taking down a God of Destruction. Jiren: "The same moves, time and time again. If that's all you've got, this is a waste of time... Power gained by destroying your body can't necessarily be wielded properly." Razer (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) Source: https://greenlantern.fandom.com/wiki/Razer_(Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series) Ash: In the past, Razer lived on Planet Volkreg in The Forgotten Zone with his loving wife Ilana. Unfortunately, their world was conquered by ruthless warlords who plagued the land with death and destruction. Razer grew tired of hiding and decided to join the Militia to fight them. However it was all in vain, when Razer returned home to find his wife lying dead. Gingka: And so, he was enraged by her untimely demise and vowed to avenge her. Afterwards a red lantern ring appeared before Razer informing him that he had great anger in his heart and offered membership to the Red Lantern Corps. Razer accepted the offer and was now known as a Red Lantern. Then, he ran into Green Lanterns, who beat the shit out of him and now after being forced to working together with them, he becomes a good guy. Ash: Razer's rage is what fuels his powers, and although can be weakened by Blue Lantern energy, Razer can make his rage stringer and overcome the Blue Lantern energy. With that, he was able to take down the leader of the Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus, who had an upper hand during their fight, until he made the mistake of nearly destroying a robotic reincarnation of Ilana. Gingka: With that in mind, people try not to mess around with Razer, but he himself decided to learn how to calm down his anger and control that power for his own use. With the help of the Blue Lanterns, he was able to control his anger better, and decide to stay as a Red Lantern and not a Blue Lantern. Ash: Eventually, Ilana's robot reincarnation Aya, become Razer's strongest connection of the team. Razer would do anything he needs to save her after not getting the chance to save Ilana. After she gets destroyed during an attack, Razer gets traumatized and finally admits his love for her, until she comes back and he tells her that he was confused about their connection. Aya then goes rogue and Razer, with the help of some friends has to stop her from destroying the universe. Gingka: Then, while Hal Jordan distracts Aya, Razer tries to go in for the kill, but hesitates and gets blasted by Aya. Aya snaps out of it and prevents the Universe's utter destruction. She heals Razer and ends the remains of the Aya program which was destroying any being around the universe that had emotions. Sadly, this also included her being erased and Razer finally accepts the way things are. Ash: Razer's regular clothing seems to be a type of special cloth that comes from their planet. But with the Red Lantern Power Ring, he is equipped with a sturdy red lantern armor from head to feet. He also takes with him some knives and shurikens in the case where he loses his powers, in his time in the Militia he has learned some forms of fighting arts which makes him a skilled fighter and he can use that with his power ring to deliver some powerful blows. Gingka: Powers he can use with the Red Lantern Power Ring are Red Energy Manipulation, Rage Plasma, Energy Blasts, Energy Constructs, Light Projection, Force-Field, Flight, Rage Empowerment, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, Self-Sustenance, as well as a Universal Translator. Ash: Razer also has boundless rage, which was powerful enough to empower his ring without a lantern battery. At its peak, his rage could also defeat Atrocitus. Also, when he saw Aya getting hurt by a Manhunter, he was able to use his full power in a planet where he was supposed to be powerless, since it's filled in with Blue Energy. Gingka: Razer is also a bomb expert, so he has a good knowledge on bombs and sabotage and he was the one in charge of setting up the Red Lanterns bombs. Razer has aslo learned anger management techniques from Saint Walker. Those techniques helped him to control not only his anger but also to makes himself and others emotionless, making him able to pass through thousands of Manhunters. Ash: Razer also has Enhanced Intellect, which means Razer was able to make the calculations required to do the interstellar travel in the Interceptor Ship, something that only Aya was able to do. (Although it took him 3 hours to do so). Which means Razer is pretty smart for a guy fueled by rage. Gingka: Remember when he and Hal Jordan had to stop Aya from destroying existance? Well in that battle, Razer got hit by Aya's power energy blasts, which broke his armor and severely damaged his body. Without her aid, Razer would've died even with the Red Lantern's Superhuman Strength and Durability. Ash: However, Razer's rage would only ever get stronger, resulting in the most powerful Red Lantern ever born. Only this time, he uses it the right way, in memory of Ilana and Aya. Razer: "With blood and rage of crimson red, We fill men's souls with darkest dread, And twist, your minds to pain and hate, We'll burn you all; that is your fate!" Vote Your Winner! Vote for your winner! (Votes do not change outcome) Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) Razer (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) It's a Tie! I CAN'T CHOOSE! Pre-Battle Dialogue Ash: Alright! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Gingka: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Planet Odym Note: This battle is a continuation of the What-If DEATH BATTLE! Jiren the Gray vs Saint Walker (Dragon Ball vs DC) Razer: FIGHT ME YOU MONSTER! Jiren is still pretty damaged but remembered that he had a capsule that Goku gave him earlier. He takes it out and puts his finger on the button. Razer: Bombs won't work on me baldy. Jiren opens the capsule and inside it is an extra pair of his Pride Trooper uniform and a Senzu Bean. (Flashback) Goku: Take this Jiren! Jiren: What is this? Goku: That's a capsule, it has you an extra pair of uniform and a Senzu Bean! Jiren: What's so special about the bean? Goku: It regenerates all your strength, so if you feel like you're gonna die, or need more energy, just eat it! Jiren: Thank you, Son Goku. I'll be taking my leave. (Back to the present) Jiren eats the Senzu Bean and puts on a clean, new uniform. Jiren is all regenerated and as clean as new. Razer: Huh? Razer (thinking): He must've healed in some extraordinary way! Looks like it's back to Square One! Jiren: You can't beat me! That Blue Soldier couldn't even defeat me, what make you think you will? Razer: Hehehehehehehe… Razer starts to glow red and built up some rage. Razer: I'm about to blow you out of this planet, you won't like me angry! Jiren: Bring it! Razer: ERGH! Razer charges into Jiren. FIGHT! Razer carries Jiren into Outer Space so that he could fully use his powers. He calms down so his anger won't take up much energy. Jiren: You weakened your strength? Worst possible thing you could ever do against me! Jiren backhands Razer which sends him flying into an asteroid field. Razer crashes into an asteroid Jiren follows. Razer grabs the asteroid belt, Razer: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Then he throws it with extreme force. Jiren smashes the first few asteroids, then grabs an entire asteroid to launch at Razer. Razer then decides to get back into the fight. He launches a couple of Plasma Beams but those couldn't penetrate Jiren's energy. Razer: What is this guy? Razer charges in and tries to attack Jiren, and they clash throughout the asteroid belt. Razer retreats to charge up an attack. Jiren: Hmm? Razer blasts a huge energy beam at Jiren, who stands on an asteroid with his arms crossed. Razer: DAMN IT! Razer flies into his beam, then he increases his rage to charge up an attack and finally pierces through Jiren's energy. He hits him in the face and Jiren gets shocked. Jiren wipes off the mark on his face then goes 50% Razer: I've heard you are the strongest in the multiverse! Making you go 50% is quite an accomplishment for me to be honest! Jiren: Let's see how you handle this! HYAH! Jiren launches a Soaring Power Fist attack and Razer forms a Force-Field to defend himself. Jiren then charges in and breaks through his Force-Field and grabs his face. Jiren smashes Razer's head into the ground and Razer tries to get out, but Jiren spins him around the air and tosses him into the depths of space. Razer recovers after a couple dozen feet. Razer: Not bad... you give me memories of Atrocitus. AND I HATE HIM! Razer charges in and forms an energy construct of a giant hand. He forms a fist and launches a punch at Jiren. Jiren covers his hand with his Ki and punches Razer's attack. After a few seconds, Jiren's attack shatters Razer's attack and their actual fists clash into each other. Razer pushes back but Jiren is still pushing like it was a giant rock. Jiren's incredible energy cracks Razer's helmet a bit, as well as his entire armor. Razer: You're one hell of an opponent, I'll give you that! Jiren: I'm done playing games with you! I'll crush you with my 100% Power! Jiren powers up into Full-Power and Razer feels the extreme heat and wind being created. That caused a piece of his helmet to fall off, but that strength wasn't enough to scare Razer. Hehe... come at me! The two engage into battle once more, but Razer notices that he isn't able to deal any damage to Jiren. He starts to get frustrated and attacks more aggressively. Jiren catches one of his attacks and kicks his chest, shattering the torso armor a bit more. Razer gets pushed back and see Jiren going for another attack. He tries to block it but Jiren's eyes glow and Razer is suddenly getting attacked at all angles out of nowhere. He drops his shoulders and breathes heavily. Jiren: Is that all you got? Razer: What... exactly... Jiren: Your time is up! Jiren teleports in front of Razer and he sledgehammers him into a moon. The moment Razer bounces off the moon, Jiren comes in and kicks him back into the ground, creating a crater right after. Jiren gets off of Razer, then kicks him off into the side. Half of Razer's torso armor gets flinged off into space. Jiren stand over Razer and charges a Power Impact into his face. Jiren: At this point, how could you protect anyone? I bet you that you weren't able to protect your family, your loved ones, or your friends, that's why you will always rely on people's help! Take a word of advice from me... don't trust in friends, they are only distractions that would evenly betray you! Razer: THAT'S ENOUGH! Razer explodes and Jiren bounces back out of the crater. Razer emerges with red energy overflowing from his body and his eyes glowing bright red. Razer: YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY ANY OF THAT TO ME! MY PLANET HAS BEEN INVADED, MY LOVE DIED TWICE, AND MY FRIENDS GOT HURT, ALL BECAUSE I WASN'T ABLE TO BE THERE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THAT FEELS BECAUSE YOUR A SORE LOSER WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT MAKING DADDY PROUD! Jiren: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Razer: I'M SURE YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I SAID. I'LL EVEN RESSURECT HIM FOR YOU, ONLY TO KILL HIM IN FRONT OF YOUR VERY EYES AGAIN! Jiren: DON'T YOU DARE MOCK MASTER GICCHIN!!! RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Jiren breaks his power limit and jumps into Ultra Instinct mode. Jiren: SO BE IT! MY RAGE VERSUS YOURS! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER IS! Razer: COME ON THEN! Jiren and Razer: HYAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! The two clash and create a huge explosion, destroying the moon that they were just on. The two engage into battle, clashing throughout space and causing shockwaves that push planets a bit off their usual orbit. Razer: I'M GOING TO BURN YOU INTO THE SUN! SEE HOW YOU LIKE THAT! Jiren: I'LL BURN YOU WITH MY OWN ENERGY HYAH!!! Razer tries to hit Jiren, but he disappears. However, Razer throws energy infused Shurikens to a certain direction, which eventually hit and stab through Jiren's body. Jiren shouts in pain, tears off the shuriken, and charges towards Razer. Jiren: POWER RUSH!!! Razer challenges Jiren and the two engage in combat. Razer kept in pace with Jiren pretty well, but his energy was so heavy, Razer started to get pushed back, the Jiren starts attacking harder and Razer gets crushed by it. Jiren then sends a super powerful punch and launches Razer away, then he hits him with a Power Impact that sends him all the way into Earth's atmosphere. Jiren uses an asteroid as footing and launches himself towards Earth. Setting: Earth Razer crashes into a city and creates a massive crater. Razer gets even more angry, then he channels all his energy into it's fullest. Razer: With blood and rage of crimson red, We fill men's souls with darkest dread, And twist, your minds to pain and hate, We'll burn you all; that is your fate! Razer sends a huge energy blast at Jiren, who has just entered the atmosphere. Jiren then blasts a full-powered energy beam at Razer's attack. The two get into a beam struggle, but then Razer starts to scream, increasing his rage even higher, and wins the beam struggle. Jiren: THIS IS NOTHING! RAZER: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Jiren tries to cancel the entire attack out by punching it, but the force of the attack was so powerful, Jiren had to try and push back. Jiren: ERGH!!! HIS RAGE... IT'S TOO POWERFUL!!! Razer: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Jiren: NO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Razers attack swallows Jiren and sends him flying into the Sun, but the attack was still so powerful, that the Sun and the attack, burned and crushed Jiren into bits of ash, then the Sun explodes. Razer calms down while the entire world is in chaos. Razer then lays down into the floor, exhausted. Razer: I've... won... but at what cost? I'm sorry... everyone... Razer passes out and the world goes dark. K.O.! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:“DC Vs Dragon Ball” Themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Cartoons vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles